


Up Against a Wall

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really did enjoy it when Richard jumped him for a quick fuck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> For a very specific prompt. Tried to cover it all!
> 
> _Richard having his way with Dean up against a wall. Not in a mean or rapey way, but definitely rough and they're both loving it._
> 
> _Bonus Points:_  
>  -Dean cums without his dick being touched  
> -Richard has to hold Dean up for a minute when Dean comes, because it's so powerful he gets dizzy and can't stand  
> -Richard cums not quite inside him, but over/near his entrance, then methodically pushes all the cum inside him with the tip of his dick or his fingers. :I 

Dean's hands scrabbled at the wall, a strangled moan escaping him. "Fuuuck, Richard! Damnit..."

"Shut up, Dean." Richard growled back, his fingers tight on Dean's slim hips as he fucked roughly into him. Richard bit a little at the back of Dean's neck, growling, "The others might come running if you keep yowling like that..."

Dean grit his teeth, breathing roughly through his nose as he was fucked against the wall, Richard completely unrelenting. Dean's fingers curled against the wall, his legs shaking and struggling to support him. His eyes were damn near rolling in his head, Richard was fucking him so hard. But he was right, Dean had to be quiet, but it was so hard with Richard pounding into him, and practically riding his spot.

"Richard, please... Touch me? Please?"

Richard gave a low chuckle against the back of Dean's neck, thrusting in deep and making Dean yelp softly. He traced his tongue from Dean's neck to his ear as he whispered, "No. You're going to cum from me fucking you..."

Dean whined a protest, though at this point he was almost sure he could cum just from Richard driving him against a wall where anyone could walk by and see them. Dean arched his head back. "Alright... Just... Fuck. Ride my spot. Richard. Please!"

"Alright... I guess I can do that..." Richard conceded teasingly, leaning back slightly so he could angle Dean's hips up against him. The choked noise that escaped Dean was enough to let him know that he had the right angle. Richard let a little groan rumble through him, his own head lulling slightly, even as his fingers clenched against Dean's hips. "Fuck, Dean... So tight..."

"Richard... Uuugghhhh... Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Almost!" Dean babbled back, his head falling foward against the wall with a soft thump. He pushed his hips back to meet Richard's thrusts, glancing down at his leaking cock, but behaving himself. He splayed his hands on the wall instead, trying to brace himself, and squeezing his eyes closed. "Make me cum..."

"Cum for me, Dean... Cum on my cock."

Dean bit his lip hard, his legs were quaking, and he could barely keep himself upright. He didn't know if he'd be able to as he came, or what would stop him slumping against the wall and sliding to the floor. Still, he couldn't really think about that as Richard continued to slam into him, the head of his cock rubbing over Dean's spot. Dean's teeth nearly sunk through his lip as he shuddered and came without a single touch to his hard cock, splattering against the wall. 

"Fuck!" Richard growled loudly as Dean clenched down around his cock, quickly reaching up to hold around Dean's chest, keeping him upright. His pace slowed as Dean trembled, his head still resting against the wall, eyes closed tight as his head swam. Dean finally came back to himself, pulling himself up enough to brace himself against the wall so that Richard could rebuild his pace.

"C'mon, Richard... Finish fucking me." Dean grunted out, still trying to catch his breath even as the older man resumed his vicious pace, one arm still holding around Dean's chest even as the other slid back to his hip. Dean gave a whine, his spent body over sensitive, his muscles flexing feebly around Richard's cock as it plunged in and out of him. 

"Dean... Tight little ass... So close. Dean. Fuck. Yes!" Richard pulled out of Dean suddenly, taking himself in hand and giving himself a few hurried strokes before he groaned and came over Dean's twitching opening. Dean gasped as Richard's cum splattered over his ass, shivering at the feeling and more than a little surprised that Richard hadn't cum inside of him. He glanced back at the older man, his lip swollen from being bitten, and his face flushed and sweaty. However, when Richard glanced up and saw Dean's questioning expression, he just smirked, glancing back down at Dean's ass.

The cum dribbled down Dean's crack and over his opening and Richard smirked. Taking his cock in hand, he dragged his tip from the back of Dean's sack, over the sensitive skin to Dean's opening, gathering up some of the cum on the head of his cock. Giving a little growl, Richard pressed his cock inside of Dean, pushing the cum inside of him, Dean making a little noise at Richard pressing inside again.

"Richard..."

Richard drew himself free, rubbing his cock around again, gathering more of his own cum and pressing it into Dean. Richard leant forward, biting again at the back of Dean's neck. "Gonna leave you in a mess in and out..."

Dean's legs were still shaking as Richard slid just the tip of his cock in again, and all he could manage was a hushed groan of, "Fuck..."

Richard gave another wipe over, pushing himself into Dean one last time before he pulled away. He bent down to pull up his trousers, tucking himself away and straightening the rest of his clothes. Dean tried to do the same, but ended up slumping against the wall, his body still not quite cooperating with him. Richard chuckled, leaning in and giving Dean a light peck on the cheek before he turned and left Dean there, half dressed and covered in cum. Dean didn't even bother to call out after him, instead trying to fumble for his own clothes, smiling a little to himself.

He really did enjoy it when Richard jumped him for a quick fuck...


End file.
